breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Harvey Beaks Number 1 Fan/Favorite scene from each episode of Breadwinners
Season 1 Thug Loaf - The security system punches SwaySway. Mine All Mine - Row Your Cart song. Stank Breath - "You got STANKED!". Frog Day Afternoon - Big Baby Buns song. Employee of the Month - Best Breadwinner song. Brocrastination - Turbo Dishwasher 3000. Rocket Trouble - Fight scene near the end. The Brave and the Mold - Buhdeuce giving the Emerald Loaf the ol' Bersukovitch charm. Lost at Pond - Savage Supper Dance. From Bad to Nurse - The duty in the bathtub monment. Love Loaf - SwaySway's two love songs. Beach Day of Horror - The ending. Quazy for Vanessa - "Vanessa" telling bad stuff about herself. Tunnel of Fear - T-Midi: I ordered 46 loaves of 47 grain. Not 47 loaves of 46 grain! Driver's Breaducation - SwaySway cramming the book into Buhdeuce. Food Fight Club - SwaySway and Buhdeuce coming at each other, making T-Midi's eyes covered. Diner Ducks - Buhdeuce trying to lay an egg. Switcheroo - Swaydeuce and Buhsway. Introducktions - Leachwinners. Fowl Feud - Breadwinner Battle. Insane in the Crane Game - Oonski: You're not...a toy? (in tears) Lies hurt, Doorknob. NOW OONSKI MAKE YOU HURT! Buhdeuce Goes Berserks - Buhdeuce: I COULDN'T AGREE MORE! Lil Loafie - The Breadwinners can't get ahold of themselves. Oonski the Grateful - Bubblenuggets song. TNT-Midi - Buhdeuce vomiting rainbows. Poltergoose - Buhdeuce complaining about the Poltergoose, while Poltergoose is behind him. Night of the Living Bread - Pumper-nipples. Pizzawinners - The competition between the Breadwinners and Pizzawinners. Yeasterday - SwaySway's sob. Space Ducks - Ketta setting the spinning machine to maximum turbulence sending SwaySway flying, and hitting the Ketta's Auto Tune-Up sign, and the sign falling on him, then Buhdeuce vomits. Kettastrophe - SwaySway going quazy over getting g his high scores lost. Pondgea's Got Talent - SwaySway's love song. Raging Mole - The Bread Maker refusing to lose on purpose to the Lava Mole, but reconsideres when he hears him cry. Robot Arms - Rap battle. PB & J - Fight scene near the end. Big Screen Buhdeuce - Buhdeuce booty kicking T-Midi really hard. Weekend at Furfle's - Buhdeuce thinking Mrs. Furfle is T-Midi in disguise. Birds of a Feather - Buhdeuce refusing to give up. Season 2 Adventures in Big Baby Bun Sitting - Buhdeuce: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! CASE CLOSED, THE DEFENSE RESTS!! Crumbskull - SwaySway: To fixify a pencil that's not even broken, just stand there and do nothing...(Ketta fixifies the pencil anyways). Bad to the Duck Bone - Buhdeuce trying to give SwaySway duck hugs. Rodeo Ducks - Froogy back-a-Jelly. Chest Hair Club - Chest hair joust. Bros' Night Out - T-Midi basically exploding with snot, making him the sulten of snot. Viking Ducks - Buhdeuce's belch blowing the other 3 Viking ducks, then the table. Birthday Bread - Pool of tears. Wolf Head Bread - The Bread Maker's telling the Breadwinners about the Wolf Head Bread freaking Buhdeuce out! Rock N' Roar - Got your booty song. Movie Ducks - The Bread Winnerz movie. Don't Feed the Duckosaurs - This is Dino-love. Wrath of the Pizza Lord - We be helping the Pizzawinners deliver their pizza song. Shrunken Ducks - Rambamboo going crazy when SwaySway and Buhdeuce are in her ear, or climbing up her booty. Trash Bandit - Dump Island. Eat at Pumpers - Eat at Pumpers commercial. A Crustmas Story - the Crustmas story Bread Maker tells. Bye Bye Booty - The second song. Flock Collecting - The blue rock falling on Buhdeuce like a mini-Boulder despite it being light. Category:Blog posts